fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Brawn
Pokémon Brawn Version & Brain Version are the next generation of Pokémon games released exclusively for the RiiVolution Advance; similar to their predecessors Sword & Shield, Brawn & Brain are set in the new region of , a long, diverse peninsula that has a unusually large collection of islands surrounding it and feature a lot of new mechanics, characters and a brand-new story filled with plenty of Pokémon from the new region and the old ones. Visara's beautiful scenery and landscape is only matched by its people and diverse environments, though due to its long ancient conflicts, those peoples remain somewhat divided; though the nation is friendly enough to remain united, it's far from a peaceful region, despite the tourists getting the opposite impression. Feuds among the 3 major countries of the land still remain, though they're on far better terms than what they used to be, since the region remains united under the Visaran Pokémon League; though some disaffected youths rebel and continue the feuds that the older generations long since left behind, the region remains relatively peaceful, despite the somewhat-divided nature of the people. Players can travel throughout the region, collecting the Gym Badges from the 8 Gym Leaders and stopping the antics and schemes of the 4 resident teams, competing with different rivals along the way; and in a journey that spans from a sleepy island town to the peaks of mountains and the vast expanse of the open plain, they'll uncover a legend millenium in the making and powerful Pokémon that if awakened could literally change the face of the world... Cast For the fill list of major characters and their Pokémon teams, see /Cast/. Pokémon League For the full list of trainer classes and important battles, see /Trainers/. Though it's based in different countries within the Visara Region, the Pokémon League is mainly responsible for keeping the 5 countries united and tending to the needs of its people whatever they may be, as the leaders are local celebrities who all have main occupations; but due to the lack of interest in the Gym Challenge from the youths of Visara and their subsequent dive into more frivolous activities, it's gotten harder for the Leaders to teach them what it truly means to be a League Champion, even though some kids like Nikolas/Isabella grow up dreaming of becoming just that. Story /Visara/ A large and beautiful region within the world of Pokémon, Visara's long coastline, vast wilderness and chain of islands house a good plethora of wild Pokémon, including some forms not seen anywhere else; from the little island villages of Orpelo and the fantastic seas of Pontome to the desolate deserts of Arkaen and the stormy mountains of Typhoria, the picture perfect landscapes, impressive scenery and unique wildlife make Visara a tourist's paradise, which helps the land thrive, along with the industries centered here. /Pokédex/ Gameplay /Battle/ Trainer Secret Techniques Special field moves first perfected by masters in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh many years ago, Secret Techniques are a special type of ability that can be used by the trainers to traverse normally impassible terrains/obstacles; in Unova, they're not learned by most because they're never needed, and in Kalos, the Pokémon Rangers are responsible for teaching these methods - just like in Visara. Each Secret Technique requires a specific League Badge to use and usually pertains to an obstacle of some kind seen in the routes and dungeons of the region; whether it's clearing their sight, travelling on water, or moving obstacles, Secret Techniques can open up paths that weren't normally available before mastering them. Elemental Auras When the Titans first reigned, their power was imbued into the land and became powerful auras for native Pokémon, which can be harnessed with the proper equipment; using these elemental energies in certain environments, they can imbue a Pokémon with elemental power for 5 turns, giving them a passive effect, a side effect to damaging moves and change the type of Normal-type moves to that of a specific elemental type. Trivia *The Visara region is based the real-world countries of Italy and Greece, as well as (partially) the US state of Alaska. Category:Darth Phazon Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Turn-based Strategy Games Category:Pokémon Brawn & Brain